


A Simple Melody

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amnesia, Drabble, F/F, Hospitals, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Mukuro wakes up in a hospital, clutching the hand of a pretty girl.





	A Simple Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hewwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/gifts).



> Written for ao3 user hewwo !! I love you !!!
> 
> ALSO HAPPY 100 IKUZONO FICS i was hoping to make the fic I published earlier that but it's probably best if the 100th fic is somewhat happy.

Upon regaining consciousness, the first thing they were able to piece together was that a very pretty girl was holding their hand.

Their eyes strained against the light, dim as it was, and groaned. Every inch of their body hurt in the worst way possible.

“Mukuro-chan!” the girl cried out, “You’re awake! Are you feeling okay? Can I get you some water?”

 _Mukuro._  So that was their name. 

Mukuro tried to speak, but ended up coughing profusely. The girl rubbed their shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

“T-Thank you…” they croaked, unable to raise the volume above a whisper.

The girl smiled, “It’s fine. Do you want me to call the nurse?”

 _Nurse_? Mukuro glanced around, but sure enough, they were in a hospital room. Which meant… something bad had happened. The hand that was not being held by the girl drifted up to their forehead, where they touched a rough bandage that was wrapped around their head.

“What happened?”

The girl said, “You fell down the stairs. It was so quick that I wasn’t able to catch you, I’m sorry.”

Mukuro smiled weakly, “It’s f-fine. You’re here now… right?”

She squeezed Mukuro’s hand, “I guess I am.”

Mukuro squinted. For whatever reason, they couldn’t quite place who the pretty girl was. She had long blue hair that touched her mid back, and stunning eyes. She had been there when they fell, and tried to catch them…. then took them here?

They chuckled before it turned into a raspy cough. How had they gotten lucky enough to end up with someone as lovely as her?

At that moment, a woman in a nurse’s uniform entered the room. She lit up instantly, “I-Ikusaba-san!”

Mukuro glanced at the girl, then back at the nurse, “Which one of us are you talking to?”

The nurse blinked, “Y-You, of course… Oh! Are y-your memories still addled?”

The girl said, “They did seem confused when they woke up, but I thought it was an after affect of the shock. Mukuro-chan… do you remember me at all?”

Mukuro gulped. They guessed, “Of course I… aren’t you my girlfriend?”

The girl flushed.

“E-Excuse me,” the nurse squeaked, “Forgive me, but Ikusaba-san n-needs to take some medication. I-If their memories are truly disrupted, you may need to look after them, Maizono-san.”

_Maizono. That’s a pretty name…_

Maizono nodded, “That’s not a problem. I’d be delighted to take care of them for however long it takes.”

Mukuro felt their face grow warmer.

-

A day later, Mukuro found themself in Maizono’s car. As she drove them through the city, Mukuro stared out the window to observe the bustling urban area.

They arrived at what Mukuro assumed to be their apartment at half past one. Maizono unlocked the door and helped them inside.

“Wow. We have a really nice apartment,” Mukuro remarked, examining the rich interior.

Maizono bit her lip, “I have something to tell you.”

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

Maizono crossed her arms, “We’re… the two of us aren’t dating. We were talking at our high school reunion the other night, and then you tripped on my dress. I felt bad, so that’s why I took you to the hospital.”

Mukuro’s shoulders slumped.

“Oh.”

“I’m really sorry,” Maizono mumbled, “I’ve been misleading you this whole time.”

Mukuro waved their arms, “N-No! I’m the one who made the assumption. It’s my fault.”

Maizono said, “But you’re an amnesiac. So it was my place to correct you. Mukuro-chan… if you want me to take you home, or something, I-”

“This is your apartment, then?” Mukuro interjected.

Maizono nodded, “Y-Yeah. I brought some of your things here, but if you want, I can-”

Mukuro said quietly, “I want to stay. You’re doing all this for me out of the kindness of your heart, right?”

“Of course,” Maizono said, “But really, there’s nowhere else you’d rather be?”

Mukuro shrugged, “I don’t remember anything before waking up in that hospital. So, I want to spend as much time with you as I can.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Maizono said. Then, she admitted, “I had a crush on you in high school, actually. That’s why I started talking to you in the first place, at the reunion.”

Mukuro’s eyes widened, “R-Really?”

Maizono nodded nervously.

Mukuro smiled, “Well… When I woke up, my first thought was realizing how pretty you were. Maybe that counts for something.”

Maizono’s hands flew to her face.

Mukuro took a step forward, reaching out their hand to Maizono’s, “Thank you for saving me.”

Maizono’s face flushed, “Thank  _you_  for believing in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
> mukuro: hey sayaka who is this 'junko' person? she keeps calling  
> sayaka: no one ignore it


End file.
